criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Her Eat Snek
Let her eat snek '''is the first case of Pardory Edition and the first case of Magnolia Falls. Plot The player arrives at Parda Way and is greeted by Detective Christina Bell and Coroner Nora Owens. They drive to the police station only to be rung by Geneva Porter who reported her assistant Peggy Walsh had dropped dead at her gathering During the police investigation at Magnolia Falls, the police discovered Peggy's body stretched out across the grass with a strange green substance dripping down her mouth. Next to her body was a broken wine glass which had very high doses of snake venom in it. The police found five suspects who had been near the wine glass since she picked it up, the suspects were the governor, two president nominees, Peggy's brother and a grieving mother. They questioned all five together who said wonderful things about the victim. Half way in the conversation Eva Ramsey stood up and burst into tears before running off to the beach. Christina and the player follow her and discover Eva leaning over a grave for a young child named Lauren Ramsey. They question Eva who tells them the story of how her child was playing on the cliff with her until she slipped off into the ocean, Eva began to cry even more as she told them how they never found her baby girls body. She is told by Christina to head home and have a nap. Later on, Nora finishes the coroner report and tells the team that she found snake venom in her systems, it's revealed the killer slipped the venom in after she picked the glass up, there was also traces of chicle mix in her hair. Chicle mix is used to make chewing gum and as the victim didn't chew gum Nora assumed is was the killers. After collecting up enough evidence it all pointed to grieving mother Eva. Christina and the player immediately headed over to her house and arrested her. In the court session, it was revealed that Geneva Porter had rejected plans to build a fence on the cliff were Lauren Ramsey had died which resulted in her death. Eva had only just found out and decided she needed to die. At the gathering, Geneva and Peggy began to talk, they both put their wine glasses next to each other. This is when Eva passes by and drops the doses of snake venom in. After they finish speaking Peggy accidentally picked up Geneva's drink and took a sip from it, the minute her lips touched the glass she began to froth at the mouth and died almost instantly. Eva was sent to 25 years in prison. Geneva Porter arrived at the police station to speak to the player immediately, Chief Shelia Farr demanded the player also speaks to Oliver Walsh to check how he is holding up. When you visit Geneva she informs that she thinks there has been corruption in the poll votes, she tells the player that she has seen some dodgy actions happen with Morgan Baker at the Garden Lawn. Upon visiting the crime scene, the player comes across a blank sheet of paper with some markings on it. Once analyzed it is revealed that there was strange messages being sent from a president nominee to Peggy Walsh about rigging the vote. Both nominees denied making the police suspicious of what was happening. Oliver tells you that he lost Peggy's birth certificate at her house and needs to find it straight away. When you find and return the certificate he awards the player with a balloon. Summary Victim * '''Peggy Walsh Murder Weapon * Snake Venom Killer * Eva Ramsey Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum. * The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is a female. * The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is a female. * The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum. * The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Profile * The suspect chews gum. * The suspect takes sleeping pills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is a female. * The suspect has black hair. * The suspect has green eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum *The killer takes sleeping pills *The killer is a female *The killer has black hair *The killer has green eyes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Garden Lawn. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wine Glass, Victim Identified: Peggy Walsh) * Examine Broken Wine Glass. (Result: Wine Glass) * Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) * Investigate Parda Beach. (Clues: Grave, Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result; Suspect: Oliver Walsh) * Investigate Grave. (Result; Suspect: Eva Ramsey) * Speak to Oliver Walsh about the card. * Speak to Eva Ramsey about the grave. * Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 * Speak to Geneva Porter about her findings. * Investigate Garden Fountain. (Clues: Locked Phone, Ripped Letter) * Examine Ripped Letter (Result; Suspect: Morgan Baker) * Speak to Morgan Baker about his letter to the victim. * Open Locked Phone (Result: Phone) * Examine Phone (Result; Suspect: Diane White) * Speak to Diane White about her phone being at the crime scene. * Investigate Peggy's House (Clues: Blank Letter, Smashed Photo, Crisp Packet) * Examine Blank Letter (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat. (03:00:00; Result; Suspect: Oliver Walsh) * Speak to Oliver Walsh about the death threat sent to the victim. * Speak to Eva Ramsey about Oliver Walsh signing the death threat. * Examine Smashed Photo (Result; Photo) * Examine Photo (Result; Suspect: Geneva Porter) * Speak to Geneva Porter about the broken photo. * Examine Crisp Packet. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 * Investigate Sea Shore. (Clues: Bottle) * Examine Bottle. (Result: Snake Venom) * Analyze Snake Venom. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Investigate Living Room Couch. (Clues: Camera) * Examine Camera. (Result: Photo) * Analyze Photo. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A Corrupt Election (1/6) A Corrupt Election (1/6) * Speak to Geneva Porter on why she's at the police station. * Investigate Garden Lawn. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (Result; Suspect: Diane White, Morgan Baker) * Speak to Diane White about the letter. * Speak to Morgan Baker about the letter. * Speak to Geneva Porter about your findings. * Check up on Oliver Walsh. * Investigate Peggy's House (Clues: Birth Certificate) * Give Oliver Walsh the Birth Certificate * Head to a new crime.